Agora com vocês aprensentamos os Antigos!
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Agora com vocês os Antigos cavaleiros de Ouro! Pera aê! Que papo é esse que só tem Auros e Lidius! o.Õ... Bom fazer o que depois eles aparecem xD / YAOI / Pouco Lemon / Fan fic em Hiatos.


História antes da Primeira Guerra Santa:

Participantes: Shion de Áries, Ardol de Touro, Arios de Gêmeos, Lunion de Câncer, Darios de Leão, Yoros de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Lidius de Escorpião, Aurion de Sagitário, Osirus de Capricórnio, Auros de Aquário e Allas de Peixes.

Essa história ocorre nessa época quando eles estavam entre 20 a 23 anos.

**o-O-o**

_" Por que eu não consigo te odiar?  
Deveria te odiar!  
Sempre, sempre tão frio e calculista...  
Isso me da nos nervos!  
Ah! Como me dá nos nervos! "_

Lidius estava andando pra lá e pra cá em sua casa. Era dia de namorados, na Grécia, mas o seu namorado/amante não estava lá para isso, estava treinando o tal cavaleiro de Cisne...

_" Ah! Como te odeio!  
E como te amo ¬¬ "_

Estava injuriado por que nesse dia eles iriam entrar em contato por cosmo. Claro não poderia ficar muito tempo, afinal de contas o cosmo tinha limite para distâncias, mas os dois iriam poder conversar por 10 minutos e até agora...

- NADA

Como estava com raiva!

**o-O-o**

Sim...hoje era dias dos namorados na Grécia, prometera falar com ele por cosmo, mas resolvera voltar pro Santuário, afinal de contas tinha que trazer um relatório de treino para o Mestre, ficaria uma semana na terra que queria...

_" Provavelmente ele deve está bravo comigo...  
Mas quem mandou, querer fazer uma 'surpresa'  
Dessas para ele!  
O cavaleiro mais impaciente do Santuário...  
Hahahahaha...mas espere e verá o que ira acontecer...  
Lidius "_

A surpresa? Bom...hehehehe era surpresa, subia as 12 casas pelo caminho secreto em direção ao Mestre, lá entregou o relatório, e descera para Aquário, passando por Peixes pra falar com Allas, ainda ocultava o seu cosmo totalmente assustando Allas.

- Pardon Allas, mas preciso de um favor seu...

Ele estranhara não era do meu feitio pedir favores...Mas este era especial

- Poderia me fazer um buquê de rosas vermelhas normais?

Provavelmente estaria pedindo muito para alguém que amava de coração as suas rosas, mas ele concordara e falara que iria providenciar direito e iria me levar mais tarde.

- Merci

Sai dali para Aquário, todos ali sabiam dos romances de todos. E todo mundo sabia que Shion não estava em sua casa por que estava supostamente " tendo uma conversa importante " com o Dohko. Ao chegar em minha casa a arrumei fazendo um ótimo jantar, colocando as coisas na mesa. Era noite, mas tudo iria ocorrer bem, arrumei tudo lindo e maravilhoso do jeito que os dois mais gostavam, o cheiro de incensos espalhados no chão, não tinha luz na casa, ocultava o seu cosmo, assim fora tomar banho ao terminar vira um belo cheiro de incensos afrodisíaco espalhado pela casa, uma ótima janta preparada. E um lindo ser bem vestido e arrumando. Allas deixara as rosas em um vaso de flor, escrito que só precisaria tirar elas dali e passar o papel que avia deixado do lado e prender com uma fita.

- Ótimo

Falei isso e sorri. Agora só precisaria dar um belo susto em um ser

- Hoje vai ser ótimo

Sorrira e fora fazer o que Allas escrevera. Assim descera para Escorpião ainda ocultando o cosmo.

**o-O-o**

Em escorpião:

Lidius estava morrendo de raiva, a como estava.

Era quase sete da noite e nada dele!

A raiva era tamanha que fora tomar banho. Ao terminar se vestira elegantemente para uma balada.

Que provavelmente não iria por raiva.

- Por que, por que não te odeio?

Estava de costas para a saída/ entrada da escadaria que levava pra nona casa.

- Por que eu tinha que amar alguém como ele!

**o-O-o**

Aparecera na oitava casa, ouvindo ele falar alguma coisa que entendera como um sofrimento por dentro falado pra fora, vira-o vestido para uma balada e assim, indo até ele, passando os braços pela cintura dele, e na mão direita deixara o buquê de rosas na frente dele, e a cabeça apoiada no ombro esquerdo dele, falando na orelha dele.

- Por que sabe que eu sempre cumpro o que digo. Por que sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo.

Passei a língua atrás da orelha dele, aonde tinha uma marca de Aquário ali.

- Feliz dia do namorado mon ange

**o-O-o**

Surpreso, não pensava que ele poderia aparecer assim, deveria ser fruto da sua imaginação de tamanha raiva tinha, mas ao ver as rosas, e sentir o lambido na orelha ficara arrepiado...

-A...Auros?

Olhava-o de canto dos olhos sem sair do abraço, passando as mãos sobre as deles.

- Co...O que você ta fazendo aqui!

**o-O-o**

Vira o surpreso, assim sorrindo para ele, virando-o de frente para min.

- Horas! Nom gostou de eu ter vindo aqui? No dias dos namorados?

Fingir estar chateado e emburrado, mas ainda assim abraçando a cintura deles, deixando o buquê, em um vaso do lado.

- Hum...enton eu vou embora

- Não o senhor vai me explicar tudo direitinho!

- Hum...está bem

Fui até as rosas cheirá-las, só poderia ser obra de Allas mesmo.

- Deste quando está aqui na Grécia, Auros?

- Hum...acho que a umas... sete horas

- Por que escondeu o seu cosmo e foi pelas passagens secretas!

- Por que...sim. É segredo.

- Não é justo! Eu quero respostas!

- Hahahaha...Lidius fica calmo é surpresa

- Ah! Não é justo! Faz-me esperar o dia inteiro, e agora ta aprontando!

- Hei hei, em todos os outros Dias dos namorados você que apronta, essa é a minha vez.

- Não é justo!

Coloquei o dedo sobre os lábios dele, assim fazendo-os ficar fechado.

- Shiu... vamos pra Aquário e lá te explico o que aconteceu

Arrastei-o pra Aquário vendo-o ainda meio confuso, só sorri para ele e levei-o para lá.

Afinal a noite seria uma criança

**o-O-o**

Em Aquário:

Ao chegar lá coloquei uma faixa sobre os olhos dele, provavelmente ele estava irritado.

Sim estava irritado! Ainda de não saber o que ele iria aprontar, não iria enxergar nada!

- Auros tira isso de min?

- Non sieur.

Levei-o para a sala de Jantar que estava infestada de incenso aromatizante.

Senti o cheiro de incenso pela sala, fiquei exitado, aquele eram os incensos que mais gostava, e que mais o exitava. Não o suficiente mais o suficiente para querer agarrar o Auros

- Auros...Assim eu não agüento...

Fiz ele se se sentar à mesa, arrumando a comida sobre ela

- Lidius, por favor, né! Só um pouco

- Está bem u.Ú...hei que que você fez? Tem um cheiro bom...

Sorria para ele, tirando a faixa mostrando um jantar a gosto dele, grego e francês. O banquete preferido dele.

- Bom apetite

- Merci

Ele comia, apreciando a comida muito rápida.

- Hei vai se engasgar assim Lidius...

Dito e feito batia levemente nas costas dele, até voltar ao normal, sorrindo beijei atrás da orelha dele

- Hei, não me assuste mais está bem?

- Certo.

Nós dois voltamos a comer agora devagar. Ao terminar fui lavar a louça. Com ele me abraçando pelas costas.

- Hum...estava ótimo...mas agora fiquei morrendo de exitação, Au!

- Ah, Li ¬¬ da pra se acalmar? Ou não quer sobremesa?

- O que você fez pra sobremesa?

- Pudim de chocolate...

- EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Segurei a cintura dele, sorrindo o trazendo pra si não deixando ele sair.

- Mas você não vai atacar agora...

- Ah! Por que?

Fiz bico, odiava quando ele era mal assim. Significa que ele aprontara mais alguma coisa!

- O que mais você aprontou Au?

- Surpresa horas!

- Aiaiaiai...odeio quando isso acontece!

- ¬¬" Bom vem vamos.

Peguei o pudim da geladeira, e segui pro quarto. Ele até entendera o que ia acontecer...

- Mas Au! Assim você vai ficar melado de chocolate!

- E quem disse que seria eu?

- Ah não! O senhor não vai fazer isso!

- Vou sim.

- Eu não vou deixar u.Ú

- Ah...se sempre fica com a parte boa!

Fiz bico bravo. Deixe o pudim de chocolate no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Está bem u.Ú...

- Eba!

Sorri malicioso a verdade era que isso estava em minha mente a algum tempo.

- Bom ...

- Au...ros...

- Hum?

- Sério que você vai me sujar de chocolate!

- Você sabe que vai se melar em todos os jeitos, Li ...Só vamos nos melar diferente P

- Au...ros...

- Ei ei ¬¬ menino mal! Nom pode reclamar. Afinal sempre sou bonzinho com você!

- Hum...Ta ta ¬¬""""""""""""

Sorri estranho enquanto, fazia ele me seguir pra deitar-se na cama. Tirava a parte de cima do que ele vestia, enquanto eu tirava igualmente...

**§ Continua... §**

Hahahahaha sou muito má!  
Bom explicando essa fic fala sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouros Antigos que participaram com Shion e Dohko na primeria guerra santa contra Hades em 17...e alguma coisa :P...  
Como geralmente fazem Yaoi de Shion e Dohko xD  
Decidi fazer dos outros cavaleiros de Ouro xD...  
Bom...em todo caso...  
Eu gosto desses dois ( Auros e Lidius ) por me lembrar Camus e Milo xD...  
E bom...tem uma história enorme sobre eles P  
E por isso decidi fazer o primeiro deles o.Õ  
Espero que gostem e mais um detalhe: CdZ não me pertence  
Jogo RPG Yaoi/Lemon/Dark Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Angust/Humor e Drama...  
Por isso minhas fics ficam em mais ou menos esse estilo.  
A idéia de fazer os dois ( Auros e Lidius ) surgiu graças a uma comuna no ORKUT  
E a idéia de postar é da Pandora Lynn...  
E...bom...espero que gostem...e todas as histórias serão postadas no mesmo local :P...  
E não em diferentes como eu ia fazer com as do Milo...  
Bom isso ta grande ¬¬...Então to indo bye bye.  
Espero que gostem...  
E sim tem continuação xDDD...

Ass: Acquarius Sara

( Ei ei, a fic me pertence viu! Qualquer publicação em outro site ou lugar devera me pedir autorização! Afinal fui eu que tive a idéia da História! E não gosto de copia sem eu saber u.ú! ) 


End file.
